


Silly Sappy Drunken Strip Durak

by bitter_crimson (Krim)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krim/pseuds/bitter_crimson





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tallihensia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/gifts).



"This isn't fair," John pouted, crossing his arms over his (naked) chest. "I think you've been stacking the deck."

Rodney made various indignant noises while gesturing at himself. "Um, excuse me? If I were stacking the deck, why would I have stripped myself down at all? If anyone's cheating here, it's Teyla."

Teyla leaned forward over the table. "Dr. McKay, are you implying that because I am performing well in this game I must be breaking the rules?"

"Uh." Rodney froze and tried to think clearly through his current drunken haze. "Um, no, that is..."

"You've still got pants on," John said loudly, pointing at Rodney's thighs. He looked very pleased with his observation and sat back triumphantly.

"Well, at least you're not doing as poorly as Ford!" Rodney hissed. He then paused, and blinked. "Hey, Ford?"

Teyla leaned over and poked at Aiden, who was curled on his side on the floor. "I believe the lieutenant has fallen asleep," she said. To punctuate her statement, Aiden let out a sudden snore.

Rodney threw up his hands. "Well that's no good! Strip Durak just isn't the same with only three people." He paused thoughtfully. "Maybe I can convince Zelenka to come play with us after all."

"Or maybe we should just call it a night," John suggested, leaning over to search for his pants on the floor. "I still can't remember how you talked me into this," he grumbled under his breath.

"Elizabeth suggested the newly-formed 'gate teams engage in 'team-building' exercises to get to know each other better," Teyla supplied helpfully. "After watching your 'football' film together, I proposed several Athosian rituals, and Rodney suggested his Earth 'card game'--"

"Russian," Rodney interrupted. He had gathered up the scattered cards and was shuffling them clumsily. "From my exile in Sibera. But come on, seriously, we can't quit now! There's still half a bottle of Zelenka's mystery liquor left, and I had to trade a whole day of lab time for that stuff."

John narrowed his eyes. "I think I'm remembering now. I found you all in here with the alcohol and the cards and tried to stop you."

"And yet you joined us instead!" said Rodney cheerfully. "Okay, now, deal. It's your turn."

John frowned, but took the cards Rodney shoved into his hands and began to deal them out. "I don't think this is quite what Dr. Weir had in mind when she said she wanted us to get to know each other better."

"Whatever, group nudity is always a great bonding experience!" Rodney said, picking up his cards and sorting them. "Besides, we're in my quarters, so it's not like anyone else is going to see you making a fool of yourself. Teyla, what's trump?"

"Spades," she said, studying her cards intently.

"I haven't been making a fool of myself," said John, pouting. He slapped a three of diamonds down in front of Teyla, which she countered with a four of clubs. No one else laid any cards down, and she moved them to the discard pile.

"You did seem somewhat foolish when you were singing earlier, John," said Teyla gently, selecting a card with which to attack Rodney.

John's ears turned red. "I did not sing."

Rodney grinned and nodded gleefully. "Johnny Cash. I think it was 'A girl named Susan,' or something like that? You were pretty awful."

John kicked Rodney's foot under the table, making Rodney yelp and leading to a miniature foot war. John quickly won, pinning bare feet down with his heels. "A boy named Sue, asshole. And I was not awful. Play your stupid defensive card."

Rodney glanced down at Teyla's card and selected a response from his hand, glaring at John and trying to get his feet free as he made his play. John kept him pinned for about half a minute but then Rodney got free and worked a foot around the back of John's calf, gripping the edge of the table with his free hand and trying to use his leverage to tug John's leg forward. John grunted and put his hand down, holding onto the table himself to yank back.

Teyla sighed. "Dr. McKay, in case you have not noticed, I have counterattacked your defensive card. Perhaps you and Major Sheppard could save your flirting for after this hand?"

Rodney and John simultaneously yanked their legs back and stared at Teyla. "We're not... This isn't flirting!" Rodney protested loudly.

Teyla narrowed her eyes and let her arms fall down on the table. "Oh? Then what would you call it?"

John's ears were turning red again. "Where did you even hear that word? They have that same concept in Athosian too?"

"No," Teyla admitted, then gestured toward the floor with her head. "Lieutenant Ford explained the Earth concept to me when I inquired about yours and Dr. McKay's odd behavior toward each other."

"That's-- That's just-- I can't believe he--" Rodney's face was rapidly turning as red as John's ears.

"Was he incorrect?" Teyla asked. "Has your behavior not been a cultural prelude to a sexual union?"

Rodney mouthed the words 'sexual union' silently, staring at Teyla, mouth still slightly ajar. John looked at Rodney, then back at Teyla, then at Rodney again. Then, John seemed to find some source of resolve and said, "Right. So, I think we're done with this team-builder for the night. Teyla, would you mind helping Ford get back to his quarters?"

"Of course not, John," said Teyla, rising gracefully from the table, then leaning over Aiden to wake him. "Will you and Dr. McKay be all right?"

"Yeah," said John. "We're cool."

John got up and helped Teyla gather Aiden's clothes, made sure she didn't need any help, and saw her and Aiden out of Rodney's room. After the doors closed, John took a deep breath and turned back to look at the table. Rodney was still seated, staring at where Teyla had been sitting, looking more than a little dumbstruck. John considered him a moment longer, then walked back over and dropped into his seat.

"So," John said, trying to focus on something other than Rodney's bare chest. "We still have half a bottle of that liquor left, huh?"

This seemed to snap Rodney out of his stupor, as his eyes locked onto John's, and he frowned. "What?" he asked, voice gone a little gravelly. "We can't play Durak with only two people."

"Okay." John grabbed the bottle and moved it so it sat directly between them. "So how about another game?"

"Um," said Rodney. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

John took a deep breath and tightened his grip on the neck of the bottle. "Truth or dare?"

Rodney blinked and shifted in his chair. "Were you asking me if I wanted to play, or are you asking me to pick one?"

"Pick."

"Er, dare," said Rodney. Then his eyes focused a little more, looking slightly more sober, and he said hurriedly, "Look, Sheppard, I don't know exactly what's going on here--"

"Kiss me," John said, before he could think about it.

Rodney stared at him, and then in a flash he was scrabbling out of his chair, leaning over the table and reaching for John's neck with his hands, pulling their heads and mouths together. Their teeth hit at first and John winced a little bit then their mouths found each other properly and John forgot the bottle of liquor, tipped over on the table, and let his hands grasp at Rodney's scalp.

"You know," Rodney said when they broke apart, "maybe I should give diplomats more credit. This, ah, team-building plan of Elizabeth's really seems to have worked out after all."

"Uh huh," said John, smiling into Rodney's mouth. He dove in for one more kiss, then pushed Rodney away and bent down to pick up his shirt.

"Hey, wait," said Rodney, frowning. His hair was sticking up where John had pulled at it, and his lips were swollen. "Where are you going?"

"We're drunk," John pointed out, pulling his shirt over his shoulders, "and it's late. I'm going back to my quarters."

Rodney looked crestfallen. "But wait, I thought--"

John moved in and cut him off with another kiss, short and chaste. "Truth or dare?" he asked, pulling back.

"What?" said Rodney, twisting his hand in John's shirt. "Wouldn't it be my turn now?"

John rolled his eyes. "Just say dare, Rodney."

Rodney frowned. "Okay, fine. Dare."

"Want to spend your day of exile from the labs exploring new parts of the city with me?"

Rodney blinked, and then a slow lopsided smile began showing on his face. "Well, that depends. When you say 'explore,' what exactly are you talking about?"

John grinned and shoved Rodney away from him, reaching down so he could gather and step into his pants, then his boots. When he looked up from fastening his fly, Rodney was staring at him with a hungry expression on his face, and John felt his heart pause for a beat or two. "Give me a buzz on the radio in the morning, okay?" John said. Rodney nodded, and John walked out the door.


End file.
